Pesadillas
by Luna-x
Summary: Una pesadilla que le trae malos recuerdos a Ginji... Sí, lo sé... soy mala para escribir un Summary... Oneshoot.


** _Bueno... supongo que no tengo que decir que no son míos... desgraciadamente, no lo son: sólo los pedí prestados por un momento (sin fines de lucro, claro está...). Esta es el primer fanfic que publico; espero que no esté tan mal. Críticas o comentarios - Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia. Luna-X  
_**

****************

**Pesadillas**

****

_Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza su cara, podia sentirlas aun con los ojos cerrados... A su alrededor sólo se oía el sonido de la tormenta que caía sobre él: el resto del mundo permanecia en silencio. Lentamente abrió los ojos, a pesar de que algo le decía en su interior que no lo hiciera. Un relampago iluminó el paisaje que la noche se empeñaba en esconder... El sonido del trueno que se oyó instantes después ahogó su grito: de nuevo todos habían muerto sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto... la persona más querida yacia muerta ante sus ojos, y no hizo nada para salvarla. De nuevo, la vida se empeñaba en recordarle que en el Castillo Infinito sólo existen las masacres..._

****_  
_

- Ginji... Ginji... GINJI!

Podía oír una voz que lo llamaba, aparentemente, desde un lugar muy lejano... Luego comenzó a sentir como lo sacudían: alguien intentaba despertarlo.

Abrió bruscamente los ojos y trató de enforcarlos en la persona que estaba delante de él, pero era difícil: aún era de noche y se encontraba muy desorientado. Finalmente, notó aquella mirada amatista fija en sus ojos, y despertó por completo (sonrojándose levemente).

- Ban-Chan! Qué... Qué sucede? - El joven rubio respiraba agitadamente y tenía en la frente un sudor perlado.

- Tenías una pesadilla - susurró el otro joven mientras limpiaba con sus dedos una lágrima de la mejilla de Ginji, sin dejar de observarlo...

Ginji asintió levemente y guardó silencio mientras los recuerdos de aquel sueño lo invadían... un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y rápidamente apartó su rostro de la mirada de Ban antes de que el temor que sentía se dibujara en sus facciones: no quería que notara su miedo.

- Ginji...

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber lo que Ban le estaba pidiendo. Pero no quería que lo viera así... tan asustado como un niño...

- Estoy bien, Ban-Chan... no te preocupes

Fue una mentira muy obvia. Para ambos.

No pudiendo soportar más aquel silencio tan pesado, Ginji decidió salir del auto en donde ambos estaban durmiendo instantes atrás. El frío de la noche lo invadió por completo en un instante, pero no le importaba... necesitaba caminar, despejar sus pensamientos, olvidar... Pero los recuerdos de aquel terrible sueño se sumaban con los de su pasado y comenzaban a abrumarlo... Sintió cómo sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza y luego, el contacto del frío suelo con sus rodillas. Oscuridad y frío... sólo eso.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero aún se sentía muy débil... Aún de rodillas, se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando así de aligerar el peso de sus pensamientos pero el frío y el dolor no disminuían. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó aún más fuerte... y fue entonces que lo sintió: dos fuertes brazos que se cerraban a su alrededor... y la calidez que emanaba de éstos.

- Eres muy malo para mentir... - Ginji sonrio levemente por su comentario - Te sientes mejor ahora?

El joven rubio tardó un momento en contestar... Cómo se sentía ahora? Aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados, recargando su frente en el hombro de Ban. Mientras pensaba en cómo se sentía, cayó en la cuenta de algo: en ningún momento le había preguntado acerca de la pesadilla que había tenido o porqué le había afectado tanto. Aquel pensamiento finalmente lo hizo reaccionar.

- Sí, ya me siento más tranquilo... - Levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos amatistas de su compañero, sonriendo - Gracias Ban-Chan...

Ban notó enseguida que aquel agradecimiento no era sólo por encontrarse ahí junto a él, sino que también era por otra cosa: por comprender el motivo de su silencio y haberlo respetado... Claro que quería saber lo que perturbaba a Ginji, pero se había percatado de que el momento no era el adecuado para hacer preguntas. Tal vez, más adelante, se enteraría del motivo de sus preocupaciones, pero por ahora lo importante era recuperar aquella sonrisa perdida... y lo había conseguido.

- Vayamos a comer algo... muero de hambre!

Ginji sonrió aún más ampliamente: claro que después de aquel sueño, no tenía los más mínimos deseos de dormir, al menos no por ahora. Y él lo sabía... de nuevo, Ban se había adelantado a sus pensamientos. Y sin decir más, ambos regresaron al auto.

Quizá mañana, aquellas pesadillas volverían para atormentarlo... Quizá, de nuevo volvería el frío, la desesperación, el miedo, la oscuridad... pero no importaba: al menos, no mientras él estuviera a su lado para despertarlo.

Fin

Y bueno, eso fue todo... muchas gracias por leerla! Dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios... mi correo ya lo puse arriba.


End file.
